User blog:MrAwesome300/MrA TV Challenge
PLEASE DO NOT SEND REQUESTS AT THE MOMENT. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS HUGE AMOUNT OF SUGGESTIONS IN THE MATTER OF 2 DAYS. THANKS. -MrA O hai. This is like the Hippie Rat game where you have to guess a movie that Tesla Man hasn't seen, but I'm going to make a ripoff of it >:). You guys have to guess a TV show that I have never heard of or watched. Just like the movie game, a guess streak is below the gallery. The following shows and pictures of shows will be below in a gallery so it looks all kewl and stuff :3 Note that I will most likely not update during the day time (midnight-6PM), but entries are still welcome. ' WordGirl_title_card.jpg|WordGirl (SEEN) tumblr_lt6ql4OeyC1qb7xt1o1_500.png|The Walking Dead (NOT SEEN) CLUTCH_CARGO_001_t500x354.jpg|Clutch Cargo (SEEN) space_angel04.jpg|Space Angel (NOT SEEN) Greatest_am_hero.jpg|The Greatest American Hero (NOT SEEN) Heil_Honey_I'm_Home!_titles.jpg|Heil Honey, I'm Home (SEEN) The_Black_Adder.jpg|Blackadder (NOT SEEN) The_Adventures_of_Pete_&_Pete_Title_card.jpg|The Adventures of Pete & Pete (SEEN) Da_Ali_G_Show_logo.png|Da Ali G Show (NOT SEEN) freaks_and_geeks.jpg|Freaks and Geeks (NOT SEEN) 200px-Fraggle_Rock.jpg|Fraggle Rock (SEEN) Murphy_Brown_opening.jpg|Murphy Brown (NOT SEEN) 300px-I_Dream_of_Jeannie.png|I Dream of Jeannie (SEEN) Show Logo.jpg|The Young Ones (NOT SEEN) TwinPeaks_openingshotcredits.jpg|Twin Peaks (NOT SEEN) MT_Logo.jpg|Muppets Tonight (SEEN) sctv-is-on-the-air.jpg|SCTV (NOT SEEN) downton-abbey-title-495w.jpg|Downton Abbey (NOT SEEN) The_Thick_of_It_title.jpg|The Thick of It (NOT SEEN) tumblr_ljbjmcijLS1qfp2aoo1_500.jpg|G.I. Joe (SEEN) 220px-A-youcan-maint.jpg|You Can't Do That on Television (SEEN) 44371_masterpiece_theatre.jpg|Masterpiece Theatre (NOT SEEN ._.) 20130627230259!Elementary_intertitle.png|Elementary (NOT SEEN) DENOFDOOM.jpg|Scratch and Sniff's Den of Doom (NOT SEEN) coprock.jpg|Cop Rock (NOT SEEN) FullHouseLogo.jpg|Full House (SEEN) sonic-x-game-20835-hd-wallpapers.jpg|Sonic X (NOT SEEN) assy-mcgee-4dbce9a1ec6c5.png|Assy McGee (NOT SEEN) The_Wuzzles.PNG|The Wuzzles (NOT SEEN) mons1.jpg|Sigmund and the Sea Monsters (SEEN) Lidsville_Opening_1971-500x347.jpg|Lidsville (SEEN) 21788-land_lost.jpg|Land of the Lost (SEEN) Beetlejuice_cartoon_screenshot.jpg|Beetlejuice (NOT SEEN) Real_Monsters_title_card.jpg|Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (SEEN) The_Honeymooners_title_screen.png|The Honeymooners (SEEN) The-Neighbors.jpg|The Neighbors (NOT SEEN) Littlebill.jpeg|Little Bill (SEEN) Digimon Tamers.jpg|Digimon Tamers (NOT SEEN) Jake_and_the_Fatman.jpg|Jake and the Fatman (SEEN) Scarecrow_and_Mrs_King.jpg|Scarecrow and Mrs. King (NOT SEEN) 300px-Vlcsnap-2009-11-17-16h33m14s66.png|Worzel Gummidge (NOT SEEN) 250px-Jason_King_titlecard.JPG|Jason King (NOT SEEN) madtv.jpg|MadTV (SEEN) robot_chicken.jpg|Robot Chicken (SEEN) even_stevens_title_screen.jpg|Even Stevens (SEEN) tumblr_lh1oevqmWP1qb7xt1o1_500.jpg|Scrubs (SEEN) trapperjohnmd_zps9d92fa19.jpg|Trapper John, M.D. (NOT SEEN) Hogan's_Heroes_Title_Card.png|Hogan's Heroes (SEEN) Nofriends.JPG|My Little Pony (NOT SEEN) my_horseland_logo_by_hopequeen-d57tymt.png|Horseland (NOT SEEN) 20130404222758!Police_squad_in_colour.jpg|Police Squad! (NOT SEEN) nzr.jpeg|New Zoo Revue (SEEN) COPS-title-card-300x169.png|COPS (SEEN) ShowImages_NapoleonDynamite.jpg|Napoleon Dynamite (NOT SEEN) Backtothefutureshow.png|Back to the Future (NOT SEEN) Johnnytest.jpg|Johnny Test (SEEN) Bradybunch.png|The Brady Bunch (SEEN) Mistered.png|Mister Ed (SEEN) Malibu_Country_intertitle.png|Malibu Country (NOT SEEN) unclegrandpa|Uncle Grandpa (SEEN, yes, really) dumbestshowever.jpg|Jerry Springer (SEEN) Kipper_the_dog.jpg|Kipper (NOT SEEN) Sixmilliondollar1.jpg|The Six Million Dollar Man (SEEN) weirdscience.png|Weird Science (NOT SEEN) Gummi.jpg|Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (SEEN) hr-pufnstuf-complete-series.jpg|HR Pufnstuf (SEEN) touchofcloth.png|A Touch of Cloth (NOT SEEN) kappamikey.jpg|Kappa Mikey (SEEN) boardwalk.png|Boardwalk Empire (NOT SEEN) Wow!_Wow!_Wubbzy!_logo.jpg|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy (SEEN) Here_Comes_Honey_BooBoo_title_card.png|Here Comes Honey Boo Boo (SEEN once) samandcattitlecard.png|Sam & Cat (SEEN, sadly) fanboyandchumchum.png|Fanboy and Chum Chum (SEEN) guardiansofthecore.png|NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core (NOT SEEN) dextertitlecard.jpg|Dexter (SEEN) Rules_of_Engagement_title_card.png|Rules of Engagement (NOT SEEN) clarissaexplainsitall.png|Clarissa Explains It All (SEEN) rugrats.png|Rugrats (SEEN) davesonenightstand.jpg|Dave's One Night Stand (NOT SEEN) Russell_Howard's_Good_News_title.png|Russell Howard's Good News (NOT SEEN) title-true-blood.jpg|True Blood (NOT SEEN) The_Time_Tunnel_titlecard.jpg|The Time Tunnel (NOT SEEN) Landofgiants.gif|Land of the Giants (NOT SEEN) KaBlam.jpg|KaBlam! (NOT SEEN) -- Challenge Winning Show stelsewhere.png|St. Elsewhere (NOT SEEN) Gomer_Pyle,_USMC.jpg|Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (SEEN) squidbillies-121.jpg|Squidbillies (NOT SEEN) The-Joy-of-Painting-300x220.jpg|The Joy of Painting (SEEN) RoboCop_animated_title_screen.jpg|Robocop: The Series (NOT SEEN) manshow.jpg|The Man Show (NOT SEEN) macgyver.jpg|MacGyver (NOT SEEN) venturebros.jpg|The Venture Bros. (NOT SEEN) netflix-orange-is-the-new-black-trailer-title-card-2013.jpg|Orange Is The New Black (NOT SEEN) rubik.jpg|Rubik, The Amazing Cube (NOT SEEN) 250px-Mistertanimated.jpg|Mister T (NOT SEEN) reddwarf.jpg|Red Dwarf (NOT SEEN) The_IT_Crowd_title_card.jpg|The IT Crowd Freakazoid.jpg|Freakazoid! (SEEN) zoom.jpg|Zoom (SEEN) Ghostwriter(TV).png|Ghostwriter (NOT SEEN) x_files_title_card.jpg|The X-Files (SEEN) Doctor_Who_title_1963-1967.jpg|Doctor Who: Season 1 (NOT SEEN) Brickleberry_intertitle.png|Brickleberry (NOT SEEN) the_king_of_queens.jpg|The King of Queens (SEEN) Frasier_Logo.jpg|Frasier (SEEN) manimal.jpg|Manimal (NOT SEEN) The_Ropers_(title_screen).jpg|The Ropers (NOT SEEN) where_in_the_world_is_carmen_sandiego-show.jpg|Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? (SEEN) tosh.o.png|Tosh.0 (SEEN) SATC_Title.jpg|Sex And The City (NOT SEEN) datsoravengurl.jpg|That's So Raven (SEEN) originalseries.png|Star Trek: The Original Series (SEEN) DS9logo.jpg|Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (NOT SEEN) The-Land-Before-Time.jpg|The Land Before Time (NOT SEEN) WhitestKidsUKnowLogo.jpg|The Whitest Kids U' Know (NOT SEEN) Not_Going_Out.jpg|Not Going Out (NOT SEEN) jeffdunhamshow|The Jeff Dunham Show (NOT SEEN) mindofmencia.jpg|Mind of Mencia (NOT SEEN) Super_Mario_Bros_Super_Show_Title.png|The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (SEEN) EEnE_Titles.jpg|Ed, Edd, n Eddy (SEEN) the-colbert-report.jpg|The Colbert Report (SEEN, actually one of my favorites) the-daily-show-with-jon-stewart-14.jpg|The Daily Show (SEEN) cosby-show.jpg|The Cosby Show (SEEN) billcosbyshow.jpg|The Bill Cosby Show (SEEN) A_Different_World.jpg|A Different World (SEEN) Breakingbad.jpg|Breaking Bad (SEEN) The Ren and Stimpy Show Title Card.jpg|The Ren and Stimpy Show (SEEN) Beavis and butthead title card.jpg|Beavis and Butt-Head (NOT SEEN) 20130626091813!Adventure Time - Title card.png|Adventure Time (SEEN) Dbz-opening.jpg|Dragon Ball Z (NOT SEEN) BigBangTheoryTitleCard.png|The Big Bang Theory (SEEN, and one of my favorites) South-Park-Title-Card1.png|South Park (SEEN) Simpsons.jpg|The Simpsons (SEEN, and my favorite show ever) AmandaShow.jpg|The Amanda Show (SEEN) TheBennyHillShow 1997.jpg|The Benny Hill Show (SEEN) Late Show with David Letterman Opening Sequence Title Card April 2013.png|The Late Show With David Letterman (NOT SEEN) Tonightshowcarso.png|The Tonight Show With Carson/Leno (NOT SEEN) Ed-show-91.jpg|The Ed Show (NOT SEEN) Celebrity_Juice.png|Celebrity Juice (NOT SEEN) Bargain Hunters Pic 2.jpg|Bargain Hunters (NOT SEEN) 250px-Jake_and_Blake.jpg|Jake & Blake (NOT SEEN, and this dude is kinda creepy) feather_boy_uk-show.jpg|Feather Boy (NOT SEEN) Eureka_title_card.jpg|Eureka (NOT SEEN) the-fresh-beat-band-tv-show-mainImage.jpg|The Fresh Beat Band (SEEN) IncredibleCrew01-600x337.png|Incredible Crew (NOT SEEN) The_High_Fructose_Adventures_of_Annoying_Orange.png|The High Fructose Adventures of The Annoying Orange (SEEN) Lupin_III_Part_II_Season_4_title_card.png|Lupin III (NOT SEEN) tumblr_m9hs43KGUh1r9xd1wo1_400.jpg|The Flying Nun (NOT SEEN) Monk_title_card.png|Monk (NOT SEEN) beatles_cartoon_tee_02.jpg|The Beatles (NOT SEEN) 87ADBE9F-83D9-47F0-93A185D211CCB7A5.jpg|The Red Green Show (SEEN) fatalbert.jpeg|Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids kid-n-play-cartoon.jpg|Kid 'n Play (NOT SEEN) slim.jpg|The Inside Body With Slim Goodbody (SEEN, and this was all I could find ._.) breakingaway.jpg|Breaking Away (NOT SEEN) Thundarr_Title_1.jpg|Thundarr the Barbarian (NOT SEEN) 200px-Cosby_Title_Screen.png|Cosby (NOT SEEN) Startrekenterpriselogo.jpg|Star Trek: Enterprise (NOT SEEN) wwe_logo-1.jpg|WWE (SEEN) 283C46C2-AACF-2B03-D7CD98E136F67335.jpg|Keeping Up With The Kardashians (NOT SEEN) tumblr_lwohfwARV61qe3yayo1_400.jpg|Fact or Faked (NOT SEEN) bigbrother.jpg|Big Brother (SEEN) 60_minutes_carousel_370x278.png|60 Minutes (SEEN) Naked_Brothers_Band_Logo.PNG|The Naked Brothers Band (SEEN, sadly) TheVoiceTitleCard.png|The Voice (SEEN) 6teen_Intertitle.jpg|6teen (SEEN) dragons riders of berk.png|Dragons: Riders of Berk (NOT SEEN) WeirdAlShowTitle.jpg|The Weird Al Show (SEEN) ninjago.jpeg|Lego Ninjago (NOT SEEN) 250px-Tracy_Beaker.png|The Story of Tracy Beaker (NOT SEEN) numberjacks_fba_noflash.jpg|Numberjacks (NOT SEEN) the-ghost-hunter-cbbc-complete-series-best-quality-4dbe.png.jpeg|The Ghost Hunter (NOT SEEN) Bullseye-Darts-Logo.jpg|Bullseye (NOT SEEN) Fireman_Sam_TV_Logo.jpg|Fireman Sam (NOT SEEN) topright.jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh! (NOT SEEN) K9_titles.jpg|K-9 and Company (NOT SEEN) Boohbah1.jpg|Boohbah (SEEN) Superted.JPG|SuperTed (NOT SEEN) Life-in-the-Undergrowth.jpg|Life in the Undergrowth (NOT SEEN) totstv.jpg|Tots TV (NOT SEEN) 09163936.jpg|Midsomer Murders (NOT SEEN) tweenies_fba_noflash.jpg|Tweenies (NOT SEEN) harryhill.jpg|Harry Hill's TV Burp (NOT SEEN) youvebeenframed.jpeg|You've Been Framed! (NOT SEEN) CVtitle.png|ChuckleVision (SEEN) 6a010536eeddbd970c0133f2865a56970b-800wi.jpg|Charlie Rose (NOT SEEN) 1283823334_1367537432.jpg|1,000 Ways To Die (NOT SEEN) 250px-I_Claudius_titles.jpg|I, Claudius (NOT SEEN) two-of-a-kind.jpg|Two of a Kind (NOT SEEN) Jerseyshore.png|Jersey Shore (NOT SEEN) cap_fathom_logo.jpg|Captain Fathom (NOT SEEN) Jetsonslogo640x480.jpg|The Jetsons (SEEN) George_Shrinks_title.png|George Shrinks (SEEN) 235px-Marvin_Marvin_Logo.jpg|Marvin Marvin (SEEN. I'm a loner.) SesameStreet90sJapaneseTitle.jpg|CTW Sesame Street (SEEN) Tv_muppet_show_opening.jpg|The Muppet Show (SEEN) atwt2000.jpg|As the World Turns (NOT SEEN) everybody hates chris.jpg|Everybody Hates Chris (SEEN) everyone loves ray.jpg|Everybody Loves Raymond (SEEN) y-n-r2_mam.jpg|The Young and the Restless (NOT SEEN) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (logo).jpg|The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (NOT SEEN) Csi logo-e1376690418910.jpg|CSI (NOT SEEN) Live125170 14x9gyob.png|Get Your Own Back (NOT SEEN) Boy Meets World season 1 intertitle.jpg|Boy Meets World (NOT SEEN) Baywatch.jpg|Baywatch (NOT SEEN) Jojologo.gif|Jojo's Circus (SEEN) Little einsteins.jpg|Little Einsteins (SEEN) Staticshock.png|Static Shock (NOT SEEN) Legionofsuperheroes.jpg|Legion of Superheroes (NOT SEEN) Ozzyanddrix.jpg|Ozzy and Drix (NOT SEEN) Xiaolin.jpg|Xiaolin Showdown (NOT SEEN) Frannysfeetwidescreen.jpg|Franny's Feet (NOT SEEN) Floriesdragons.png|Florrie's Dragons (NOT SEEN) magic_round_logo.jpg|The Magic Roundabout (NOT SEEN) Married_with_Children.jpg|Married...With Children (SEEN) GeorgeLopezsitcomcast.jpg|George Lopez (SEEN) penn-teller-bullshit.jpg|Penn & Teller: Bullshit! (SEEN) Penn_and_Teller_Tell_a_Lie_001.png|Penn & Teller: Tell a Lie (NOT SEEN) cleveland.png|The Cleveland Show (SEEN) friends_intro.jpg|F.R.I.E.N.D.S. (SEEN) popeyeintro.jpg|Popeye Shorts (SEEN) What_Would_You_Do_logo.jpg|What Would You Do (SEEN) Modern-Familytigtlecard.jpg|Modern Family (SEEN) mitm.jpg|Malcolm in the Middle (SEEN) The_Alvin_Show_Title_Card.jpg|The Alvin Show (SEEN) the-middle-title-card-300x161.jpg|The Middle (SEEN) legend-of-korra-title-treatment-500x264.jpg|The Legend of Korra (SEEN) Minute-to-win-it-nbc-logo.jpg|Minute to Win It (SEEN) 90210_title_card.jpg|Beverly Hills, 90210 (NOT SEEN) NCIS_title_card.jpg|NCIS (NOT SEEN) 371163628_640.jpg|Impractical Jokers (SEEN, and one of my favorites :3) Under_the_Dome_title_screen.jpg|Under the Dome (NOT SEEN) dragontalestitlecard.jpg|Dragon Tales (SEEN) Lawandorder01.jpg|Law & Order (NOT SEEN) this-old-house.jpg|This Old House (NOT SEEN) Nova---PBS-series-007.jpg|Nova (NOT SEEN) Mtvcribsstill.jpg|Cribs (NOT SEEN) Pimp_My_Ride_logo.jpg|Pimp My Ride (SEEN) Primeval_Titles_Series_4.jpg|Primeval (NOT SEEN) Bungalow_TitleName.jpg|Dick & Dom in Da Bungalow (NOT SEEN) tomjerrykidslogo_5396.jpg|Tom & Jerry Kids (NOT SEEN) groove_high__promo__2.jpg|Groove High (NOT SEEN) t60qdF4ZMZtYrf2.jpg|Takeshi's Castle (SEEN, because I used to love MXC, the English version of it) Pointless.jpg|Pointless (NOT SEEN) 601015.jpg|Horrid Henry (NOT SEEN) Logo_Skatoony.jpg|Skatoony (NOT SEEN) 3661186139_604b47cfa3.jpg|The Dick Cavett Show (NOT SEEN) american_bandstand-show.jpg|American Bandstand (NOT SEEN) Tyra.png|Tyra (NOT SEEN) wendywilliamsisnotentertaining.jpeg|Wendy Williams Show (NOT SEEN) dont-forget-the-lyrics.jpg|Don't Forget the Lyrics! (SEEN) TIHcredits.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (SEEN) popples-original.jpg|Popples (NOT SEEN) Gilligans_Island_title_card.jpg|Gilligan's Island (NOT SEEN) WalkerTexasRanger1242402477.jpg|Walker, Texas Ranger (NOT SEEN) MorkMindyTitle.jpg|Mork and Mindy (NOT SEEN) TICK.jpg|The Tick (NOT SEEN) monty_pythons_flying_circus_uk-show.jpg|Monty Python's Flying Circus (NOT SEEN) Arthurtv_logo.png|Arthur (SEEN) teletubbies_650x300_a01_120.jpg|Teletubbies (SEEN) yo-gabba-webstore-logo.png|Yo Gabba Gabba! (SEEN) 200px-The_Love_Boat.jpg|The Love Boat (NOT SEEN) 250px-Gid_Title.JPG|Gidget (NOT SEEN) Monkees_season1.JPG|The Monkees (NOT SEEN) The_Sarah_Jane_Adventures_intro.jpg|The Sarah Jane Adventures (NOT SEEN) Captain-Kangaroo_458.jpg|Captain Kangaroo (NOT SEEN) tc_logo.jpg|ThunderCats (NOT SEEN) Ace_Venture_Cartoon_Title.jpg|Ace Ventura (NOT SEEN) peewee.jpeg|Pee Wee's Playhouse (SEEN) Homemovies_sm.png|Home Movies (NOT SEEN) whose-line-2.jpg|Whose Line Is It Anyway? (SEEN) gympartnerlogo.jpg|My Gym Partner's A Monkey (SEEN) o_night_g.jpg|The Night Gallery (NOT SEEN) fz_stack.380x212.jpg.fit.480x270.jpg|Friday Zone (NOT SEEN) Diffrentstrokes.jpg|Diff'rent Strokes (SEEN) what'shappening.jpg|What's Happening!! (SEEN) Fireflyopeninglogo.JPG|Firefly (NOT SEEN) 230px-Ullman.png|The Tracey Ullman Show (SEEN) MV5BMTcwMzE3NTM4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzQ4MzUyMQ@@._V1_SY317_CR3,0,214,317_.jpg|Celebrity Mole (NOT SEEN) melrose place.jpg|Melrose Place (NOT SEEN) welcome_back_kotter.jpg|Welcome Back, Kotter (SEEN) The_Man_from_U.N.C.L.E.jpg|The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (NOT SEEN) Ugly_bety_header.jpg|Ugly Betty (NOT SEEN) logo.jpg|E! True Hollywood Story (SEEN) 6065.jpg|The Osbournes (NOT SEEN) ' GuessStreaks AWCs- 1 CORRECT GUESS Awesomesix- 0 CORRECT GUESSES BackToTheFuturama86- 67 CORRECT GUESSES (+10 Challenge Points) ClaytheChef633- 2 CORRECT GUESSES Corporal Genesis DXTR- 7 CORRECT GUESSES CrimsonLabTuxV2- 3 CORRECT GUESSES Four4- 4 CORRECT GUESSES J1coupe- 0 CORRECT GUESSES Loygansono55- 39 CORRECT GUESSES NightHawk9001- 0 CORRECT GUESSES Poskitch- 1 CORRECT GUESS Scrawland Scribblescratch - 30 CORRECT GUESSES (+15 Challenge Points) ShoopDaKev- 2 CORRECT GUESSES Stofferex- 3 CORRECT GUESSES Wachowman- 9 CORRECT GUESSES Challenges Every so often, I will give challenges to see who correctly guesses a show I haven't seen, mainly in a certain category (Ex: A Nickelodeon show I haven't seen). Whoever wins these challenges gets Challenge Points and an achievement in this here spot. Achievement: SNICKerdoodle- Awarded to BTTF. +10 Challenge Points. Achievement: The Scraw Show- Awarded to Scraw. +15 Challenge Points Category:Blog posts